Notes
Tenth Element Characters In Order By Appearance Paco Michael Kelton-H Elize Dawn Rose-H Jimmy-H Autumn-H Holly-H Marc Xavier Randolph Daniel Wallace Violet Tyson Dewley-H Dustin- Unknown Ace Lillian-H Agantus Tigris Delphinus Ben Rowan Sarah Rowan Madalynn Rowan Thalia Rowan Jason and James Rowan Lazarus Stephan The Universe Hellreign Pangeon Miodara Ministry of the New Saints The color of sin Emperor Mero Silver The Bloodspar Brothers Uniel Saveria Deathreign Albert E. Hawkins Mightreign/ Zazapon Breanne Alveria 5 other wizards Suki Jane Tenetlux Jake-Jacob Severina Darkmoon Cecelia Nightclaw Salvador Rio Brooke Grover Leslie Grover AbramTobias Roland Maribelle Andromeda Lockheart Eddy Martinez-Telekenisis Emily Griffin- Sight, Aura Kara Winters- Mind Manipulation Lamar Riggs- Super Endurance Vivian Rodgers -Invisibility Axel Stevens- Super Strength Lance Meadows- Super Jump, landing from heights, kinetic force Amy-Amelia Richmond- Sonic Vocals Sebastian Jones-Super speed Daphne Birch- Bone Manipulation Have a sort of Organiation 13 type thing possible powers: Magnetism Power Negation MimicryPower Absorbtion Healing Factor Acid Generation Body Part manipulation Bone Manipulation Duplication Invisibitliy Pheronome Manipulation Technopathy Possesion Memory Control Mind Control Psionic Blasts/Weapons Oblivion Gravity Quantum Phasing Ressurection Time Radiation Weather Ice Energy Conversion Force Fields Portal Creation Elasticity illusions Pocket Spaces Power Augmentation Power Detection Power Randomization Duplication Bone Protrusion Homing Effect to Stuff Fusing Stuff Poison Creation Bubbles Pheronome Control Sonic Scream Super Strength Super Agility/ Super Jump Durability Enhanced Vision Mass/Weight Manipulation Sun Moon Nerve Manipulation Season Manipulation Mirror Manipulation Electromagnetic Manipulation Paper Manipulation Avian Manipulation Spider M Flying Insect M Centipede M Butterfly M Scorpion M Bees Moths Ants Beetles Roaches Various Mammals Manipulation Reptile Manipulation FishManipulation Sharks Turtles Dinosaurs Snakes Dragons Canines Felines Monkeys Bats Elephants Horses Rats Cows Hyenas By the end of the series TE is/has: Immortal Creation Omniscience Omnipresence Omnipotent Omnipathy Omnilock Superior in Magic Plasma Chronolock Spatial Manipulation Dark Matter Manipulation Antimatter Manipulation Alchemy Chaos Manipulation Paradox Inducement Pathifery Quantum Manipulation Twilight Force In addition to the God Tomes, people may also get powers from Magical Objects, or artifacts of some sort. Seven Vampire Lords: Re-Animation All of the elments save P get Superhuman SenseS emphasis on the "S!"They also have access to Omni-linguism Jane Tenetlux Motivation: Jane Tenetlux was born in the year 900 in the other world, the daughter of an impure conception between a demon and an angel. She was left by her mother on Mount Solitarius, where she was found by Violet, who was transported to the past by a timelord who became corrupted, and turned into a demon. Violet raised her as her own daughter, and taught her to be nice to people. Jane's original nature is destructive, and she always says stuff about destroying everything. Violet's teachings about the world help turn Jane's beliefs aside. After the King is defeated, however, Jane wanders the world, and takes notice of mankind's evil. She decides to try to heal the world, creating an organization known as the Bringers. They bring peace to the corners of the globe, but a large scale war erupts, ending in a nuclear holocaust that decimates most of Asia. Witnessing a few children perish by gunfire, Jane snaps, and transforms for the first time into her half-angel half-demon form. A group of "heroes" and "do-gooders" attempts to stop the war, and fight Jane in her rage. One of the group's main leaders, a young boy named Daniel Elias Wallace, a kind-hearted boy with a magical shape-shifting weapon, and a few god tomes under his possesion, fights her to the death, and his own death by her hands ends her rage. From that point on, she decides to try to get enough power to end existence in a single blow, instead of harming any more people. The new organization known as the Bringers, begin research into the god tomes, and attempt to create great weapons of mass destruction. She discovers the existence of the most power god tome, the God Tome of the Universe. She discovers the first ten original god Tomes: (water, fire, earth, air, metal, lightning, plants, darkness, light, and universal). However, she discovers they are hidden away in locations between space/time in the galaxies beyond. Using the smartest people on earth, she figures out the coordinates of them, and sends ten people across space, where she learns of a parallel dimension, similar to the world she lives in. In the other world, the Bringers set up various facilities around the other earth, so they can try multiple times to get the right space-time coordinates. (Their wormhole machine is set up like an arch. It has to have to different points, and a highest point, so they try to get the right coordiantes, but the ten tomes are shielded by something, to prevent others from getting to them). On one particular occasion, the Bringers are on the other side, in Rock Springs, where they are going to attempt to find the Tomes once more. Their plans are halted by the PSC, Wes Northtyde, Rose McCarthy (and Jimmy M.), and Paco. A rare time-space event happens leading to them finding the right coordinates, and get the most powerful God Tomes in existence. In the magic world, the new elements discover a portal to the Bringers' largest temple, and are attacked on sight by the staff. Jane then realizes that she doesn't need one of the Bringers to bring about the end, or even herself. She decides to pull the strings behind Paco's life, and bring him to the full potential of the God Tome of the Universe. She protects him from harm several times, and when she finally realizes the good in his heart, she decides to kill him and take the God Tome for herself. Jane realizes the God Tome has binded to his souls, so she has to forcibly remove it from him. Before she can act, however, his body fades away, and his soul is captured by Rose. She and Miodara ressurect him, thus attaching demon's souls to his soul as well as the God Tome. Jane plans to steal him away, and kill him once more for the God Tome, but realizes the other elements plan to seal his powers away. Intrigued, she lets it play out. She takes the Bringers from the west to the east, where she entrusts the Tyrant Queen of the lands a Nodestone and the God Tome of poison. She meets Paco, who is an amnesiac, and doesn't recognize them at all. From there, she leaves to the Bringer facility. En route, the caravan is attacked by the Elments, and Paco's friends, but fail due to the assitance of the wielder of Force Fields. When the elements catch up to them at the Bringer Temple, she uses one of the Bringers to bring the elements under her control, and makes them fight against Paco. He impossibly defeats all of them simultaneously, and forces Jane and the other Bringers to leave. They comply, and Paco heads inside the base by himself. He finds a strange machine, and figures out it restores memories and powers. Without anyone's consent, he goes inside it, and begins a journey through his memories for 3 years. During this time, Jane decides to test Paco, and gathers an impressive collection of allies to use against him, to test the power of the God Tome. She leads Madalynn Rowan to the path of Chaos, where she is possessed by it, and amasses an army of werepyres, a half-breed of werewolves and vampires. When Paco awakens, he discovers Madalynn has waged war on humanity, and sees the ivory city being attacked by the beasts. He stops the attack with his newly restored powers, and also manages to heavily inure one of the Bringers' great ones. Paco ammasses an army of allies as well, and wages a war against Meredith's castle, Execrabillis. He is forced to kill many of his previous enemies, as well as allies. In the end, he faces Meredith after she kills a few of the elements. He is unable to barely injure her, and he is forced to access the same Chaos she uses. Using the souls of the elements around him, he kills Madalynn, ending the war. Realizing his horrible actions, and the consequences of war, he erases Execrabillis from the Earth, and moves his allies to safety, and turns the werepyres back to their normal forms. Jane realizes it is time to move forward, and finds Paco living among some villagers in an island off the coast of the African Continent. Before they can harm anyone, he kills off all his attackers, and pauses the Island in time. He discovers Jane and the rest of the Bringers are heading into the Australian continet, which is chock full of demons, dangers, and God Tomes. Deciding to end it all, he heads along with the other elements for one final adventure. The remaining elments are picked off one by one by demons, and by Jane herself. After defeating all the Bringers, Paco faces off against Jane at the top of the world. In a battle that rips apart the fabric of space and time, Paco and Jane both throw their weapons at each other. They are both hit directly through the chest, but Paco's attack was stronger, and Jane begins to die. She makes him promise that if one day he realizes that existance is not worth it, then he will end it all. He promises, and Jane fades away into the nothingness, like she was never meant to be. After defeating Jane, Paco begins to feel the sorrow. He sits at the top of the tower for a day, and then the sky rips open, revealing a hole in space and time. An army of half demon half angels appears, and he rushes head on against them. NO ONE WILL TAKE THE FALL New plot?/: Dark, Dark, Dark, Dark Fantasy. During a hardcore clubbing session at the nightclub called The Looking Glass, a young adult named Alice is hanging out with her friends. She's somewhat of a meth addict, and takes an overdose while they're outside. While having a bad trip, she falls down a hill, and is knocked unconscious. She dreams she's falling, and think's she's probably dead, and falling to hell. Her fears turn out to be somewhat true, as she wakes up in a nightmarish world. http://25.media.tumblr.com/faeadce6e55aea5e6ecd017efbe68b2c/tumblr_mm1g6sFPn71s97fqyo2_250.gif This confused girl has dark eyes the color of onyx. Her luxurious, straight, jet black hair is worn shoulder length. She has a lean build. Her skin is white. She has smooth eyebrows and small feet. Her wardrobe is pretty much depressing. D: Dawn Holloway This humorous girl has bright green eyes that are like two emeralds. Her luxurious, long, curly, fire-colored hair is worn in a style that reminds you of the petals of a flower. She has a slender build. Her skin is cream-colored. She has delicate ears. Her wardrobe is mysterious.Elize Romero This god of avengers takes the form of a young man. He is very short and has a lean build. He has bone-white hair. His eyes are terrible to behold. His skin is inscribed with the names of those to be punished. He is usually portrayed as wearing a bizarre suit of armor made from the skin of an ancient monster, and various necklaces. He carries a shield. He has high cheekbones. He sometimes takes the form of a bear. This man reminds you of a lost and wandering spirit. He has wide black eyes. His fine, straight, white hair is neck-length and is worn in an exotic, handsome style. He is very tall and has a graceful build. His skin is deeply-tanned. He has stubby-fingered hands. His wardrobe is uncomplicated and businesslike, with a mostly green color scheme. Cyrus Combs This woman reminds you of a brilliant inventor. She has almond-shaped brown eyes that are like two acorns. Her luxurious, curly, cream-colored hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a bale of hay. She is very short and has a thin build. Her skin is lightly skinned. She has cool eyebrows and small hands. Her wardrobe is uncomplicated and professional, with a lot of green and yellow. Joy Zamora This gentleman makes you think of an elegant piece of art.. He has deep-set eyes the color of valuable rubies. His thick, curly, soot-black hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a porcupine's quills. He is very tall and has a narrow build. His skin is chocolate-brown. He has knobby ears and stubby-fingered hands. His wardrobe is artistic, and is mostly gray. Wyvernhurst Clearmist Silverdell Stonesage Newhollow Brightwick Blackborough Stonemoor Lochmead The Child's Prophecy